This project represents continuation of a comprehensive program on the biochemistry of mammalian male reproductive organs in relation to their growth and functions, and their regulation by hormones and other factors. Among the topics to be investigated are: (1) Biosynthesis, metabolism, and functions of polyamines in the prostate gland and other tissues; (2) Chemistry and enzymic transformations of seminal vesicle secretion basic proteins that are involved in semen coagulation; (3) The primary structure, biosynthesis, enzymic modification, and functions of specific basic proteins involved in mammalian spermatogenesis; (4) The enzymology and regulation of the formation and turnover of proteins and polynucleotides in the testis and male accessory glands of reproduction.